


Best Without Words

by sassy_cat



Series: hp_may_madness_2014 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to persuade Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Without Words

"Get out, Potter."

Harry leaned back in his wobbly metal chair, ignoring the demand. "Think about it. When was the last time that you could say that you did something for the first time? Mrs Weasley says that's what makes life meaningful. The first love, the first dance, the first time a baby cries… "

"Ah, I see what you mean. The first diaper change, the first bout of colic, or the first time you bother to do as I ask rather than continuing to pester me. Guess which one of those first times I'd find enjoyable?"

"Severus, don't be an arse."

Severus scowled, "Don't presume familiarity, Potter." He shifted as if trying to sit up, but he was still too weak from the venom. "I will regain my strength and when I do, I'm going to hex you senseless for the first time. That is, I'm going to allow myself the pleasure of hexing you senseless, as I'm quite certain based upon your gormless expression that it won't be a shared first time." 

Harry stifled a smile as he said, "You don't have to be mean."

"Mean? I'm merely taking your advice and bringing a bit of joy to my meagre existence."

Harry huffed, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know no such thing. You're the one who can't move forward and embrace the future. Every day you're here, arrogantly forcing your presence upon me, rather than going out and experiencing all that the world offers. Might I remind you, that you know little about me or my life experiences?" 

"I—damn it, why won't you just go to the Ministry Awards Ceremony? Why are you refusing to allow us to thank you for what you did?"

Severus rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "All that I _did_ consists of joining up with a madman, murdering my best friend as well as my employer, terrorizing children and pushing my intellectual ambition aside to educate a bunch of ungrateful brats. I have no desire to remember it much less be thanked for it."

Harry wanted to make it better, to make Severus understand that he was focussing on only the bad things. "I think you're making a mistake. If you'll just take a chance, you'll see that everyone understands that you were on our side, that you're not the man we thought you were."

For a moment, the dazed expression on Severus' face let Harry believe that he'd been successful in breaking through Severus' stubborn shell—then Severus had to open his mouth. "Nonsense. I am that man. I was and continue to be on my own side. Don't romanticise me into some do-gooding Hufflepuff. I set a penance for myself, and I paid it; I owe nothing to anyone. When I'm able, I'm going to walk out of this room and never look back. I suggest that you do the same."

For the first time since he'd started these visits, since he knew that Severus would live, Harry remembered what it felt like to feel fear. "Don't. Please don't," he whispered, dropping his head into his hands.

"Don't what? Acknowledge the truth?"

Harry looked up and pleaded, "Don't leave me." He reached out and took Severus' hand. He hadn't dared touch Severus since he woke up, but Harry was realising pretty quickly that he only had so much time to make his move.

"Potter, unhand me. I won't have you clinging to me like some visually-impaired, melancholy sloth." Harry sighed and tightened his grip; Severus was frail, but he was still trying to pull his hand away. 

"Severus, shut it. I need to say something."

"Potter, there is nothing that you could say that would convince me to stay, to go to that blasted ceremony or to put up with this hand holding nonsense."

Harry shoved Severus' hand away. "Fine. I won't say it. I'll just show you. Thank, Merlin you're too drained to run."

Harry climbed up onto the bed and put his hands on Severus' shoulders to keep him from trying to squirm away. He gently kissed Severus' forehead, then his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks and chin and finally, his lips. 

Harry shivered when he pulled away because he'd laid himself bare. Severus would either accept him or reject him. He didn't think he'd have long to wait, so he quickly slid off the bed to sit in the chair again. 

Harry looked up at Severus, expecting the worst. For a moment, Severus didn't even blink, and then with a roughened voice, he said, "Well, if that's all the passion I inspire, I may as well go back into a coma."

Harry gasped, "You arse! I was trying to be respectful and romantic." 

"Neither of which is in your nature. Role-playing won't get us anywhere," Severus smirked seemingly pleased with himself.

"I see. So I should just be a reckless Gryffindor with no thoughts or concerns over how my actions affect others?"

Severus relaxed into his pillow and quietly said, "That is who you've repeatedly proven yourself to be." 

Harry grinned and crawled back into the bed intent on giving Severus the proper snogging he deserved.


End file.
